


Baking Cookies and Gingerbread House w/ Roman Reigns

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [103]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: you and Roman bake cookies and a gingerbread houses with the help of Jojo.WARNINGS: roman nearly eating all the cookies, and ingredients just fluff, a lot of fluff.
Relationships: Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Baking Cookies and Gingerbread House w/ Roman Reigns

  
  
  
  


****

Roman stood in the kitchen doorway smiling at you and Jojo, Jojo was standing on a step, helping you out with putting the gingerbread house up.

Roman pushed himself off the door frame, walking over to you and Jojo, he quickly pressed a kiss to Jojo’s forehead making her giggle, before he walked over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing a soft kiss to your cheek.

“You’s already started without me.” Roman whined, fake pouting as he rested his head against your shoulder, while Jojo stole an m&m’s from the packet it was in.

“You can help us decorate it.” Jojo exclaimed while you just chuckled.

Roman pressed soft kisses on your shoulder, chuckling at Jojo response.

“Let’s do this then, it is going to be the best gingerbread house in the neighbourhood.” Roman joked, making you and Jojo giggle.

Roman pressed a soft kiss against your neck, before letting go off you, he tried to kiss Jojo on the cheek but she moved away, instead he ruffled her hair going to the fridge and grabbing the cans of icing and tubs of frosting.

You looked up to see Roman with his head tipped back, with the can upside down directly in front of his mouth.

“Hey, don’t eat all the icing, we have to use it.” you scolded him.

“But I’m hungry.” Roman whined. Making you roll your eyes while Jojo giggled.

Roman walked over to you and Jojo, standing beside Jojo, he put the cans of icing down on the counter as well as the tubs of frosting. He quickly grabbed a decorated Christmas tree cookie that was on the counter.

“I saw that.” You spoke, looking up at Roman, as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Can’t help it if I’m hungry, they smell so good and they taste so good.” He spoke, with a mouthful of food in his mouth, you rolled your eyes at him.

“We can’t have you starving that would be a disaster.” You joked.

“I know, let’s get decorating.” he spoke, opening the tub of frosting and grabbing a spoon from the drawer and handing it to you. You quickly took it off him before he could eat it or try to eat it, putting the frosting in the piping bag.

Jojo pulled the packets of candy, lollies, m&m’s and marshmallows close to her, as she waited for you to finish covering the roof of the gingerbread house with white icing. Once you finished icing all off the roof, she started to decorate it with m&m’s, lollies and marshmallows, while you continued to decorate the rest of the gingerbread house with icing, icing windows, and a door.

Roman let out a moan, as he watched you and Jojo decorate the gingerbread house his belly rumbling.

“Watching this is making me hungry.” Roman whined, grabbing another cookie and eating it. All he wanted to do was eat the gingerbread house.

“Almost finished.” You chuckled, finishing the final touches of the gingerbread house.

“And done, so Instagram worthy.” You proclaimed, once Jojo finished decorating.

You quickly took your phone out, opening the camera app and taking a picture off it, while Jojo snacked on the lollies.

“More like so eatable worthy.” Roman proclaimed, swiping some icing and marshmallow off the roof of the gingerbread house…


End file.
